Question: Simplify the following expression: ${-4p+1-9+6p}$
Rewrite the expression to group the ${p}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {-4p + 6p} + {1 - 9}$ Combine the ${p}$ terms: $ {2p} + {1 - 9}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {2p} {-8}$ The simplified expression is $2p-8$